The invention relates to a drawer having a bottom plate with engaged two metal drawer side walls each having a Z-shaped profile with upper and lower horizontal flanges, the bottom plate being positioned on the lower horizontal flanges of the two drawer side walls, and on each side of the drawer, inside thereof, a separate sealing member of plastics material or the like being arranged between the bottom plate and the respective drawer side wall and covering the gap between the bottom plate and the drawer side wall inside.
Generally, pull-out rails of pull-out guide assemblies which facilitate extraction and insertion of a drawer are fastened to the side walls of the drawer.
Lately, drawers of the above-mentioned type in which the metal drawer side walls have the function of pull-out rails have come into use.
In comparison with drawers having side walls of injection-moulded or extruded plastics material, drawers of the above-mentioned kind often have the disadvantage that there is a small gap between the bottom plate and each drawer side wall, in which gaps dust accumulates.
According to EP-A2-124 059, it is suggested to fasten a sealing member covering such gap to each drawer side wall.